Various products and processes have been developed to improve and maintain oral health. For example, formulations such as mouthwashes, creams, pastes, salves, and the like, are known for reducing bacteria in the mouth and/or for treating conditions such as oral wounds and lesions. Conventionally, the formulations are applied to the teeth, gums and/or other areas of the oral cavity by rinsing, brushing, or otherwise. However, there is a need in the art for improved implements and methods for treating the oral cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for effective oral care devices. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.